Roxanne's memories
by Phenixia Sama
Summary: Roxanne is enjoying a cold limonade in a café. She's thinking about some marvelous moments she had with Megamind in the last months. Made with short vignettes and rated T just in case.
1. Waiting for you

"With passing years, you know you still love your companion when you still admire him and miss him easily." A friend who is about to divorce told me that, last week.

I began that fanfic made of vignettes in May. But the inspiration just left me. My friend's comment gave me back some inspiration, when I thought about my own relationship and then wonder if that would apply to Megamind and Roxanne. I have 4 or 5 ideas of short stories and I will used them here, not in oneshots like I intented to do in the first place. Next chapter in a few days! I don't own Megamind.

* * *

><p>The coffee shop, with its modern decorations and colors, was quiet in the hot afternoon. The few customers were chatting in a low voice, about this and that. In the middle of the restaurant, a relaxed woman was sitting at a small table, drinking a cold lemonade. Roxanne was waiting for her date to arrive. She knew she was a bit in advance, but for once, she didn't mind having some time for herself. She looked by the window, watching the streets and the passers-by. Metro City was as lively as usual, with its busy people, walking or driving around the high buildings.<p>

Her eyes went to the newspapers on the table next to her. On the front page, she glanced at the latest great feat of Metro City's hero, Megamind. Roxanne smiled at his proud expression on the picture and gazed again toward the window, daydreaming. Many things had happened in the past few months. Simple things, but things that still had changed her life. And everything started with another kidnapping, a fake death, and a rescue... Since then, she had a very unusual and amazing boyfriend.

Megamind, behind his egoistical overconfident mask, was the most caring, vulnerable and naive person she ever met. He had some flaws, but his qualities, like his determination to never give up, were always impressive for the nosy reporter. He was doing his best to be a good hero and losing his bad habits, he was giving more credits to Minion's work, and he was a charming boyfriend. Megamind wanted to learn simple and normal aspects of life and Roxanne was glad to teach him. She taught him what she felt like ordinary things in an normal life. Strangely, he had a way to change those moments into something out of ordinary, making her laugh or growl in the process.

Megamind was always up to make new discoveries with her. She liked a lot those moments. Being useful for the one she loved was bringing her so much happiness. Roxanne had lessons from him, too. But the most important thing she learned was his childhood. With that knowledge, many past events just made sense for her and their relationship became easier for both of them.

Roxanne was always amazed to see how, in some situations, he could be really childish and make her laugh with almost nothing. Then, suddenly, he could do or say something really manly, making her shiver and wanting for more. And more, she got. She found good points in having a hyper energetic boyfriend in her life. For one, he was almost inexhaustible...

By the window, a woman passed with a paper bag, a well know brand of handmade soaps and cosmetics on it. Roxanne smiled remembering one of those precious moments she had with Megamind...


	2. Blue bubble bath

_Sorry for the delay. I,ll try to be quicker. A friend of mine accepted to check my fanfic. He didn't just made a check, he reorganised a few sentences that look too French for his taste. It's the first time someone do that. And even if I like it a lot, in the same time, the English is so perfect that I have the feeling that I'm not reading one of my own stories! Anyway, he did a good job._

_I don't own Megamind. But I do own Lush and Alguemarin bubble bath products._

* * *

><p>Blue Bubble Bath<p>

Now that she was thinking about it, that memory was also the only time she saw him completely exhausted. And sadly, it wasn't because of her.

It had been a hard and long summer day. Megamind had fought nonstop. He'd interrupted a hold-up, helped citizens stuck in a traffic jam, freed a man from his car using the Decoupage mode of his De-gun, found a kid lost in the park, and then found the kid's dog. He'd stumbled upon a dangerous criminal everyone had been trying to find for days, rescued people from a burning building who were too high for the firemen's ladder, and saved a couple from drowning near Metro City harbour. Roxanne was only supposed to cover the first of these events, but she, too, got carried away and followed him all around the city. He worried about her safety a couple of times, especially when the criminal tried to use her as a hostage.

By the end of the day, they were both too tired to go to the movies like they had planned. An exhausted Megamind dropped Roxanne at her apartment and was about to go when she asked him to come inside. Too tired to protest and wanting to spend some time with her, he followed her without resisting. She had never seen him so tired before. They ordered pizza, and ate while going over the day's events. He already had new ideas for inventions that could make him react faster if some of these events were to happen again.

Megamind sighed after eating a whole pizza by himself. "Ah! I was really hungry! I feel better now. Running nonstop without eating wasn't a good idea."

"I agree," said Roxanne.

"I should go. I need a good shower, some sleep, and a new set of clothes," said the blue man as he got up.

"Why don't you stay tonight?" she asked.

"Because we won't be able to sleep and you have work tomorrow," he said with a grin. "And you are as exhaust as I am."

"Don't worry about that. Even if I wanted to, I'm not sure my body would let me. But with all my sore muscles, I would prefer to take a hot bubble bath."

"A _boobble_ bath?"

"A bath with hot water and a lot of soothing bubbles."

He looked at her, puzzled. She knew that look. It was the "I don't know that thing" kind of look. He was so easy to read that she was ashamed to think she had never noticed how much he loved her before Metroman's faked death.

"Do you want to try?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed, his eyes shining like a child's on Christmas Eve.

Roxanne took Megamind's hand and brought him to the bathroom. She turned the faucet on and let some hot water flow in the tub.

"I've always wondered why your shower was made like that…" Megamind commented.

"It's a shower AND a bath," answered the brunette.

"Ingenious," the blue alien analyzed.

She opened a drawer and turned towards him.

"Which one do you prefer?" In her hand were 3 bubble bars in small yellow paper bags. He smelled them one after the other and chose the white and blue one. Roxanne crushed a part of the bar into a fine powder and let it fall in the water. The powder immediately gave birth to a growing mass of fragrant foam, much to Megamind's amazement.

"It looks like a small pool, with ocean foam… without the ocean," he noticed as she turned off the tap.

"I had a product that turned the water blue and it smelt like the sea. I'll have to buy a new bottle."

"Oh? That sounds intriguing!"

"Now, undress and dip in," she instructed him.

"Now?" he asked, blushing at her demand.

"Trust me and hop in."

He did as she asked, nervously getting rid of his torn clothes, his cheeks an interesting shade of lavender. After so many weeks together, he could still be very shy sometimes, and she found it really endearing. She lighted some candles, glancing at his slim body from the corner of her eyes as he put his foot in the water.

"Oh. It's hot," he said.

"Is it too hot?" she asked.

"No. It's fine," he answered, as he was sitting in the tub. He looked at the bubbles he was holding in his hands and smelled them. Then he blew on them, and looked at them as they flew away. He quickly began to play with the foam, giving it various shapes.

"Look! It's Minion!" he said, laughing.

Sitting on the side of the bathtub, Roxanne took some foam and played with it too. Both were giggling at their creations. After a few minutes, the blue alien looked at her.

"Now what?" he asked, looking physically tired.

"Now, you just relax," she said, pushing his chest so that he could lie in water.

"Ah! It's really hot. But I must admit I'm starting to see what you like in this boobble bath," he whispered. He closed his eyes as he let his body sink in the water, feeling his muscles loosen and becoming foggy headed.

"You don't mind if I dive in with you?" asked a faraway voice.

"Oh, no," he replied, trying to straighten up.

As he opened his eyes, he noticed that Roxanne had already undressed. He looked at her wonderful body and blushed again. She climbed into the tub and sat between his legs, resting her head on his shoulder, her back on his chest. He took her in his arms and kissed her shoulder. The water level was really high with both of them in the bathtub.

"Oh! That's what I call heaven," she sighed, closing her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the water and the proximity of her boyfriend.

"I'm insulted! I thought I was the only one who could bring you to heaven. Now, I have to win you back from a _boobble_ bath!" he complained, falsely hurt.

"With you, it's 7th heaven. It's even better than heaven," she giggled as he nibbled her ear. "Weren't you tired?"

"Yes. I still am, but having you so close to me is always really... exciting," he whispered into her neck. She chuckled again. How he was able to make her feel like a lovestruck teenager every time they were close together, she didn't know at all.

"You're right, it's really relaxing," he sighed, letting his head rest on the wall behind them. One of his hands was on her stomach, while the other was caressing her arms gently. They looked sleepily at the shadows projected by the candles and listened to their calm, regular breathing.

"I still wonder, after all these months, what I did to deserve someone as wonderful as you," Megamind whispered as he closed his green eyes.

"You became an incredibly handsome master of all ex-villainy. A hero. My bald, blue, and brilliant hero," she answered, letting herself fall a bit more in his loose hold.

"And you are my Muse, Roxanne. My lovely and irreplaceable Roxanne," the alien murmured in her ear.

"Megamind?"

"Mhmm?"

"What do you think of bubble baths?"

"They're fun and relaxing, especially when you're here too, but if we stay in here for any longer, I'm afraid I'll fall asleep in the water. And by looking at my hand, I guess it wouldn't be a good idea… My fingertips look like raisins," Megamind tittered.

Tired, they both laughed a lot after that joke and the following ones. Still chuckling, they climbed out of the bathtub, dried themselves with soft towels, and tidied up the bathroom. They calmed down when they entered Roxanne's bedroom. Suddenly feeling really weary, they climbed on the bed and pulled the covers over themselves. As soon as they were comfortably snuggling skin to skin, they fell into a deep slumber.


	3. The aquarium

Hourra! A new chapter! A big THANK YOU to Joanhello who helped me make that chapter way easier to read (because English is not my first language, I need help for the corrections). This chapter contains my point of view of Megamind's race and world.

I don't own Megamind.

* * *

><p>The aquarium<p>

Time was passing slowly in the coffe shop. Roxanne took another sip of her lemonade as two women passed her by.

"It will be a wonderful trip! Cindy can't wait to swim with the dolphins! I'm sure she..."

Roxanne closed here eyes for a few seconds. Dolphins. She didn't know a thing about those creatures a few months ago, except for common knowledge. Now she knew a lot about those fantastic creatures and a lot more about many aquarium species. And it was all because of a special date.

A bit before the museum opening, Megamind planned a date at midnight. When she asked for more information about it, he kept her in the dark.

"Why won't you tell me where we'll be going at that hour? Give me a clue! Just one!" pleaded Roxanne.

"Ah-ah, my nosy reporter! You'll have to wait!" answered a playful Megamind.

"Minion? Can you give me a clue, please?" asked Roxanne with a smile, knowing he would talk.

"It's a place the boss and I like to go when we want to relax," whispered the fish.

"Minion!" exclaimed Megamind, outraged that his friends had, once again, let information slip.

"It must be a nice place, then! Ok. I'll wait. But I hope nothing will come up and keep us from going there!"

"Me too!" said the two aliens in unison.

When the day of the date came, Megamind and Minion stopped at Roxanne's apartment to pick her up.

"Ollo, my sweet Roxanne," said Megamind, dressed in his usual clothes. He opening the car's door for her.

"Hey, handsome," she answered, kissing him on the cheek as she passed him by to sit down in the car. "Hello Minion."

"Good evening, Miss Richie!" said the driver.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" exclaimed the hero.

When the car stopped in front of a big building, Roxanne was indeed surprised.

"The city aquarium?"

"Yes! The Metrocity _Aquareeum_! Come this way," said Megamind, excited. "But stay silent, we don't want to be spotted." He quickly take the lead toward a back door, moving as silently as a cat.

"But why are we coming here at midnight like this?" she asked. "It's open all day long and you can just walk in."

"Yes, but it hasn't always been like that," Minion pointed out patiently, holding a metallic box in his hands.

Megamind knocked at the door and a man around 50 years old opened it. He smiled brightly at the alien.

"Bugsy! It's been a while! Minion, nice to see you too! And I see you brought your girlfriend! Come in!" said the man, giving them some space to enter and looking everywhere to be sure no one had seen them.

"Roxanne this is Dan Jones, one of my uncles." presented Megamind. "Uncle Dan, this is Roxanne Ritchie."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Jones."

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Richie. Please, call me Dan."

"Uncle Dan took care of me and Minion in prison. When he got out, he found a job as night watchman here. When I was out of jail and wanted some time to relax with Minion, we would come here at night. It's important to never tell anyone that secret, because Uncle Dan would be in trouble and I don't want that."

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

"Thank you, Ma'am, for your discretion. And thank you for being there for those two. They are free and happy, which is partly because of you. I couldn't wish any less for them."

Minion and Megamind looked at Dan, touched and lost for words. Rarely had an uncle said he wished for their happiness.

"Dan, thank you for your trust," said Roxanne. "I truly appreciate this."

"Now go and enjoy the night. You have until 4 am, to be sure you get out without being noticed," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, Uncle Dan! Come, Roxanne! This way!" exclaimed Megamind, as he took her hand and led her deeper in the aquarium. Minion thanked Dan and offered him a box filled with cookies before following the couple in the building.

At this hour, the aquarium was calm. They walked around, enjoying the different themes and tanks. The diffuse lights and the ambient silence gave a kind of magic to the visit. After a while, Roxanne noticed that Minion wasn't with them anymore.

"Where is Minion?"

"Oh, he must be swimming in the biggest tank. The water around Metrocity is polluted and he can't swim there without getting sick. Here, the water is great. In one of my escape plans, I was hurt by an explosion and Minion tried to find a place to hide. By pure luck, Uncle Dan found us and he helped me. After that, we came back when we could, so Minion could swim and I could relax. We help Uncle Dan too, when it's possible. It's the least we can do for his kindness," explained Megamind.

"Wow," said Roxanne, happy to learn new things about her boyfriend. Behind his mask of arrogance, he could be really loyal to those who believed in him and would do anything for them. Megamind continued his explication as they sat on bench before the biggest tank of the aquarium.

"It's also here that we discovered that no fish on this planet could interact with Minion. We thought that nothing here could until we met the dolphins. They aren't fish, after all, and they're really intelligent creatures." continue Megamind.

"Do you liked dolphins?" asked the reporter.

"Yes, I do; they are like cousins to me," he answered softly, looking at the fishes swimming before them.

"Cousins?" she repeated, intrigued.

"Ah! Er... uh... It's a... I..." She looked at him as he was clearly panicking.

"Megamind?" He looked at her and she saw doubts in his eyes. She knew he needed some encouragement to feel safe to speak.

"Don't worry. You know I won't judge you," she said as she put her hand on his. "I love you," she simply added with a gentle smile.

He looked at her, clearly surprised. It wasn't the first time he had heard her said those wonderful words. But each time, it was a reminder that he had won the girl. And not any girl. She was his precious Roxanne Richie, the only woman he ever cared for. The only one he would love until his last breath. A cheesy smile appeared on his face and he sighed.

"It's something I should have told you a long time ago, but I never did. I was afraid of what you would think. Do you remember your questions when we planned a few things for the new museum? You talked about Metro Man's DNA sequence and asked me why mine wasn't in the new plan and what it looked like."

"Yes I remember. And right then, Minion came in and you never answered my questions." _You looked really anxious that time, too_, thought Roxanne.

"My planet was all blue. Most of my people lived in underwater cities. There were some islands here and there, but they were small. When... When I discovered the DNA researches, it got my attention and I improved them. I mapped mine and Minion's first. Then I mapped the DNA from some humans and most of the animals you can find in this _aquareeum_, in the zoo and in the street."

"You did that? But the researchers haven't done that much yet! And there are teams working on that year round!"

"They don't have the right technology, they don't have my brillant brain, and most of the money given out for research is not well invested. Anyway, with all those experiments, I discovered that my DNA is closer to the...the... to the dolphin's than the human's." He looked at her, sheepishly, almost afraid to see her leave or get angry at him for keeping such a big secret from her.

"So? It that supposed to be a problem? I've heard that human and dolphin DNA are quite similar."

"Yes, they are. I do share many characteristics with humans and I have some that I haven't seen in this world so far. I'm an alien, after all," Megamind said, as he gained some confidence in the fact she was still there.

"What traits do you share with dolphins?" asked Roxanne, inquisively.

A voice came from behind them. As it came closer, the distorting echoes died down and they recognized it as Minion's. "Dolphins are water creature who became earth creatures and went back to water. The boss' ancestors never went back to water. It's similar to the ape evolution to mankind, except with a kind of alien dolphin," answered Minion, wanting to help his friend. "The boss is a great swimmer. He has great hearing, and eyesight. His skin is more sensitive because he has more nerve endings and his body temperature is a bit cooler than humans. He is hairless, except for his face. He is playful too, but you already knew this. He never sleeps completely. He heals quickly. Oh! And his genit-"

"Minion! That's enough!" screamed Megamind, as he leapt toward his friend to stop him from saying something embarrassing. Roxanne laughed at his deep blush.

"Thank you, Minion, for the information. Megamind, come here," she said, indicating the place where he was sitting few minutes ago.

"I'll go pick up something to drink from the vending machines," said the fish, understanding what Roxanne was doing.

Megamind sat down, refusing to look at her. His face was still a deep lavender shade.

"You know," she whispered in his ear, "that would explained what I feel when I'm really close to your body." Roxanne felt him shiver as her breath brushed against his ear. Lately, she had noticed that her proximity had a strong effect on him.

"Temptress..." He breathed, eyes half-closed.

"Yes, I am," Roxanne agreed. "And I won't run away from you. I know you're an alien and it never bothered me before. It won't start now."

Megamind sighted as if an heavy weight had been removed from his shoulders. He looked at her with a lovesick expression. She could see he was really relieved to be accepted by her. He was more and more open with her, giving her access to his fragile heart.

"You fantastic girlfriend, you," he whispered.

She smiled at his unique way to say that he loved her. She leaned in. They were still kissing when Minion came back with the drinks. He left the bottles on the floor and went away, smiling.


End file.
